I Found A Reason
by Moon'sMistress
Summary: The Drunken Lover vs. The Boy Who Dared to Defy. Lune, the girl with the scarred face, must choose between the two should she decide that she wants to survive, but there is limited time, and President Snow may have something bloody in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hunger games. I only own the plot of this story and my OCs.

~Reaping~

I sighed lightly as I fought to drag myself from the world of dreams and back to the land of the living. A gentle smile tugged at my lips as I felt his arms try to hug me closer to him. I rolled my eyes as I heard him mutter something about coffee.

"I have to go. It's reaping today." I spoke softly before I eased out of his arms and walked quietly into the bathroom to grab my clothes. I smiled at the memory of last night as I slipped on my denim pants and large green shirt, before grabbing my shoes and walking down to the kitchen. I hummed lightly to myself as I worked on getting the coffee pot started, adding a bit of honey to the bottom of a cup to kill some of the bitterness, before I walked out into the chill morning air. I loved walking through the dirty street this early in the morning, when people were just waking up and the streets were quiet. You could almost see the beauty in this run down district when it was quiet like this. I breathed in the scent of woods and coal dust as I walked past rows of shacks, searching for the one that I'd called home for five years. I stared up at the small house I shared with a woman named Helena. Taking in the dull red paint and creaky front porch. I smiled lightly when I saw the curtain move; no doubt she had been waiting on me.

"You're home early." The familiar voice of Helena spoke as she exited the kitchen with a knowing look on her face. I fought down the blush as I took off my boots and set them by the door.

"Did you stay up all night?" I asked as I walked over and hugged her tightly. She wrinkled her nose at me before laughing.

"As if. I need my beauty sleep and I long ago gave up on you spending most of your nights here." She laughed before she walked into the kitchen.

"There's hot water waiting for you in the bathroom. Best wash up before reaping." She called as the sound of pots being set on the stove sounded. I smiled as I began stripping as I walked back towards the bathroom.

"No worries. I doubt they'll pick you." I told my reflection as I washed the smell of last night from my skin, replacing it with the scent of lavender and mint. As I was painting my lips with a soft red paint that Helena kept in the top drawer of dresser, I could make out the soft patter of feet rushing down the hall.

"Una?" I heard the small voice of my adopted sister, Melody, call as she peaked her head around the doorway to my room. I smiled as I watched her eyes grow wide before she rushed into my room and tackled me.

"Where were you last night?" She asked as she clung to my neck. I sighed lightly as I smoothed down her soft golden curls.

"I was at a friends house. Did you miss me?" I laughed lightly as she pulled back and fixed me with large grey eyes.

"Of course! I was worried that you wouldn't be here to walk with me to my first reaping." She spoke softly. My heart ached as I held her close, praying to whoever was listening that her name wouldn't be drawn. I would do anything it took to keep her safe.

"I wouldn't miss walking with you for anything in the world. Now go get ready." I finished before I kissed her cheeks and sent her off.

"I'll never let them have you." I whispered before I turned to finish getting ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the song isn't in the book or the movie, but I thought it would provide a little motivation and spiritual uplifting. Once again. I do not own Hunger Games. I only own the plot of this story and my OCs.**

It seemed amazingly odd that the sun should shine so brightly on this day of all days. That the breeze should caress my face with cool lover's fingers and taste sweet against my lips. I could hear the gentle voice of mocking jays in the distance, carrying the song of miners into the air with them. It seemed unfair that such a horrible day could have such beautiful weather. I could barely make out the tight grip Melody had on my ugly green dress as we made our way to the check-in tables. The background provided for little distraction as I approached the peacekeeper who was taking blood signatures.

"Will it hurt?" Melody, asked in a shaking whisper, as she tugged on my light green reaping dress.

"Only a little." I replied as I smiled reassuringly down at her. She looked remarkably like her beautiful mother. Her soft honey golden curls tumbled down her shoulders and back as her deep grey eyes seemed to plead for me to get her away from this place. I wished with all my might that I could.

"I'm scared." Those two words echoed as loud as thunder in my brain.

"I'll never let them take you Melody. I swear." I spoke back softly as I squeezed her small hand.

My heart pounded painfully in my chest as I brought my attention to the stage as a very odd and regrettably ugly looking woman clip-clopped onto the stage. She was dressed in a brightly colored frilly dress suit with a large powdered wig and threateningly spiky high heels. Her face as heavy and clownish with make-up and her eyelashes were long and almost disappeared into her eyes scanned the crowed as a smile pulled at her purple painted lips that were pulled back to reveal bleached white teeth.

"Welcome to the 74th annual reaping. I would like to begin with the traditional video." She spoke, her voice grating like nails on a chalk board before the same old boring video began to play. My face burned with anger and humiliation at the mention of what district 13 had done. How they had been traitors. How my mom and dad had been traitors. They were only trying to protect us. To keep more children from being slaughtered for the Capital. I'd been sent to live with secret friends of theirs in district seven. Willow and Marcus Evergreen already had three children by the time I showed up, so their house was a bit crowded, but they loved and cared for me just as I grew to love and care for them. I was the tender age of thirteen when I 'fell in love' with a boy named Levi. He'd been my first and only friend. One night when I was on my way home from the lumbar yard, I saw him drinking with a few of his friends.

~*~ Flashback~*~

I watched as he raised the glass bottle to his lips and took another long swig, an uproarious laugh leaving his lips as he leaned heavily against his friend, Matthias', shoulder.

"Levi?" I called as I walked slowly over to the drunken group, my hands shaking lightly as I tried not to fidget with my green school dress. He frowned as he looked in my direction, trying to focus on me but not quite succeeding.

"Luna?" He asked before he began laughing once more, his friends joining in on some untold joke.

"Your drunk." I scolded as I fixed them all with a look I'd seen Willow give her children when they did something bad. His friends had the decency to look ashamed of themselves but Levi went from laughing to angry in three seconds.

"Who do you think you are? Judging me as those damn peace-keepers judge?" He shouted as he threw his liquor bottle to the ground. Glass pieces glittered under the full moon as my heart seemed to break just a little.

"I wasn't judging Levi. I'm worried for you. I know things must be hard for you. With the reaping coming up-" I started but I was cut off when a stinging spider webbed across my cheek and acid tears stung in my eyes.

"How dare you think you know anything! You are a worthless piece of shit! Even your parents left you!" He yelled as he went to slap me again.

"Stop man!" His friend, Henry, shouted as he grasped Levi's wrist to stop him from striking me again. I knew that his stopping Levi was a mistake by the rage that lurked behind his eyes, and a whimper escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"You whore." He hissed before he went to walk past me. A sob scratched at my throat as Matthias and Henry fixed me with sad stares.

"He didn't mean it Luna. He just-" Mattias started but stopped with wide eyes.

"What-" I started by was cut off my a rage filled yell.

"I shall carve those beautiful eyes that dare look at another guy from your face." Levi growled as he pushed me to the ground and sat on my chest.

"No, please!" I screamed as the knife that was held firmly in his hand twinkled in the night's light. I could make out the shouts of his friends as they fought to drag him away from me.

"I loved you!" He shouted before my face caught fire and my vision went red. His voice echoing in my brain.

~*~ End Flashback~*~

Levi was picked and died in the 71st hunger games, and I was relocated to district 12 to live with Helena after my face was sewn up. I absentmindedly ran a finger over the hideous scar that stretched from the outer corner of my right eye to my chin, as the video ended and the strange woman walked up to the microphone once more.

"Now the choosing of your champions. In the state of good manners, girls first." She chuckled, as if she were telling some good joke and couldn't wait to get to the punch line. Her hand dipped into the bowl and my only thoughts were, _They won't choose her. Her name is only entered on_ce_. I_ _will never let those bastards have Melody._

"The winner of the drawing is-"And it was here that he paused, scanning the crowd before his eyes found its target. _No_.

"Melody Rose Nightingale!" She called. The world had gone silent, but my heart beat thundered in my ears as the distant sound of someone crying sounded.

"Luna, it's Melody." Penelope, a girl I'd sat by in school spoke urgently as she nudged me. I blinked to clear my head, before her cries came to me full force.

"No!" I screamed as I fought my way through the crowd to get to her.

"No! I volunteer!" I yelled as I pushed my way past the crowd, only to be stopped by peace-keepers.

"I volunteer my self as tribute!" I screamed. They released Melody who launched herself at me.

"You have to go. You have to go to your mother now." I spoke, rushed as they came to drag me on stage.

"No! Please no!" She screamed as she hugged me tightly.

"Please Melody! Please you have too!" I cried as I struggled with her.

"I've got her Luna." Warren, a large and very muscular boy who worked with me spoke as he picked her up and took her away.

"Come on girl." The peace-keepers grunted before I turned and walked towards the stage, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes. The walk up the stairs to the stage was like a walk to death's door.

"What is your name dear?" The woman spoke with a tight smile as she looked me over; her eyes training on my scar.

"Luna Nightingale." I lied, just as I'd been told.

"Well isn't this a treat. A sister's love." The she laughed as she smiled down at me. I resisted the urge to punch her and snatch out those damned fake eyelashes. Instead, I turned to Melody who was still crying and looking at me as if I'd already died.

"And now, the boy." She spoke with a large painted grin before she plunged her hand in quickly and withdrew it. I scanned the crowd, looking at all the boys I'd worked beside and went to school with. It could have been any of them. I would have to kill any of them.

"Peeta Melark!" She called as I scanned the crowd and watched as no one moved. I almost thought the unthinkable had happened, and this Peeta person managed to escape, but as I figure the boy, who appeared about my age, exited the crowd, his face red and his eyes watering with unshed tears as he slowly walked towards the stage. He was rather handsome, I suppose, with shaggy blonde hair, glistening green eyes and a very muscular build. I remembered seeing him a few times. He was a baker's son, and was well liked in school. The complete opposite of me.

"Now shake hands." The fake woman ordered as she smiled down at us. I bit my bottom lip to keep back the stream of curses I'd wanted to toss her way, before I gripped his strong hand in mine. I almost died when he smiled reassuringly at me. He wasn't cut out for something like this. I could already tell.

"I give you your tributes!" He shouted as I turned and faced the crowd again. No one spoke, or cheered. There was only silence. Precious deadly silence.

Well I've never been to heaven

But I've been told streets up there

Are lined with gold,

Keep your hand on the plow, hold on.

Oh Lord, oh Lord, keep your hand on that plow, hold on.

The men sang as the women joined, before they kissed three fingers and held them up to us. It was a song my dad taught me when I was a little girl; the song I used to sing while we worked long hours. Way into the night pounding away for coal as sweat poured down our backs and our muscles strained to lift the hammer once more. A song to soothe and lift spirits. My farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

The Song is Lullaby for a Stormy Night. I do not own the song nor do I own Hunger Games. I only own the plot of this story and my OCs.

If I thought that watching Peeta, the boy I would have to murder, walk up those stairs to shake my hand was bad, then the farewell was much worse. I sat in a tiny room by myself, and was instructed that I would have five minutes with each person who wanted to say goodbye. Only five minutes. The peace keeper seemed to be very adamant about keeping to the time schedule. The first to enter was Melody, who seemed as if I were already lost forever. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy and watery with tears. She began to sob again as she ran to me and launched herself into my lap. Holding onto me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe.

"You can't go. You just can't." She sobbed as she showered my green dress with tears.

"It'll be okay. I promise. You'll never be alone." I soothed as I rocked her gently.

"I don't want them to take you. I want to be with you. Please don't leave me." She cried. I fought to keep my tears at bay. I had to be strong for her. I couldn't let her see that I was just as scared as she was.

Little Child, be not afraid

Though the rain pounds harsh against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger

I am here tonight.

Little child, be not afraid

Though thunder explodes and lightning flash

Illuminates your tear-stained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls of rivers and land

On forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning.

Little child, be not afraid

Though wind makes creatures of our trees

And their branches to hands, they're not real,

Understand

And I am here tonight

For you know, once even I was a

Little child and I was afraid

but a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears

And to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I grown

And these years have shown

That rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

Til' your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know..

The rain'll be gone in the morning,

But I'll still be here in the morning.

By the time I had finished my song, Melody had calmed down and stopped crying.

" Are you alright Little Melody?" I asked as I wiped the extra tears from her cheeks.

"Promise me something?" She spoke softly as the sound of footsteps approached the door.

"Of course." I replied, even thought I doubted whether or not I would be able to keep that promise.

"Promise you'll try to come back. No matter what it takes." She spoke as she untied her ribbon necklace and handed it to me. It was her favorite. The black ribbon with the mocking jay pendant.

"I promise." I answered as I allowed her to tie it around my neck.

"I'll expect that back. I love you." She finished before she was made to leave, and Helena entered. She had tears streaming down her face as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"I can't believe this!" Helena cried as she threw herself at me. I stumbled under her weight and tried not to cry. I took a step back and looked at her, trying to lock away a picture to keep safe inside of my mind; the only thing that completely belonged to me. Her curly, waist-length, blonde hair was pulled from her face and into a loose bun that was beginning to come apart at the base of her neck, and her large grey eyes were tinged a light pink with tears. She was a very well proportioned woman who was only slightly soft in the middle from child birth. She was clothed in a simple blue dress with a chain that held the wedding band of her deceased husband that hung just above the small sliver of cleavage.

"Please don't cry. Everything will be alright. I'll find a way to come back to you." I spoke, surprising even myself with my determination.

"You keep your head down and hide as much as you can, and listen to your mentor. Don't do anything stupid. Come home to us. " Helena cried as she hugged me tightly, crushing me to her, but I didn't mind. This might be the last bone crushing hug I'll ever get.

I don't know how long I had to sit there by myself, waiting for something to happen. Minutes, hours, days. Time did not exist in this place of despair and solitude. There was just the walls and I.

"Come along." The peace-keepers gruff voice ushered as I stood and slowly walked towards the door.


End file.
